Zeta conspiracy
The Zeta conspiracy believes that UFO entities have lied about their origins. Zetas, Greys, Ebens have often been said to hail from Zeta Reticuli. By impressing the notion that these beings are extraterrestrials from other star systems, it has enabled them to woo humans into accompanying them to “their world”—which ends up being places like the Vivarium complex at Dulce Base (See Serpo conspiracy). Zeta Reticuli The Zeta Reticuli motif has been a thread that runs through the Hill abduction case, to Bob Lazar's S-4 at Area 51, to Nancy Lieder's Zeta contact, to the Serpo affair. In each of the above mentioned cases, the entities involved are believed to be from the Zeta Reticuli system. In several interviews, Bob Lazar mentioned that in the S-4 briefing, the UFO craft and its occupants are indicated to have travelled from . In the study of Majestic documentation dating back as early as 1947 (see UFO Bible), the "Zeta Reticuli system" appears to be a "Need to Know" dictum that was designated by the US , and by Majestic 12. Based on Memorandum 6751 and various content from the UFO Bible, it must be considered that the "Zeta" dictum is false. If the “Zeta Reticuli” dictum is false, then it presupposes that the “aliens” are not off-planet extraterrestrials. The “Zeta” ruse has been used to impress upon abductees and government that they are far away; which has enabled them to conceal their underground operations (See ). The supposed “Zetas” true origins have been under the subject of much study by Jacques Vallée. It is well documented that Vallée has abandoned the “ ”.Mack White, [https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/ciencia/ciencia_vallee08.htm Heretic Among Heretics] Instead, Vallée has supported the ,Wikipedia, which happens to be more in sync with Memorandum 6751. The US document points to a Hindu concept of Lokas or Talas (Intertwining “worlds”; poss. inter-dimentional realities). The overlapping worlds concept might better explain the documented use of “telepathy” and full or partial “invisibility” (Compare with Lacerta File 2000 (Commentary)). Project Serpo The expedition, codenamed Serpo, may never have left Earth (See Serpo conspiracy). Project Serpo claims to journey to an alleged planet in the Zeta Reticuli system, but this is believed to be a lure. A declassified US document released in 2010,Promoting Openness and Accountability by Making Classification a Two-Way Street, by William H. Leary, Special Adviser to the National Security Advisor and Senior Director for Records and Access Management, National Security Staff, 29 December 2009 from the FBI archives, known as Memorandum 6751FBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22, Memorandum 6751 details about another World "which interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible to us.5 The region from which they come...corresponds to the Lokas or Talas. Students of esoteric matters will understand these terms."8 “Interpenetration” could be taken to mean “inside” something-or an Inner Earth. What the away-teams may have experienced was actually a Vivarium, deep underground the Earth’s surface, mimicking a dual sun world. The Vivarium theory is reinforced by the chimera-like beings they encountered, namely a large snake with human eyes. These instances support Dulce Base experiments on Level 6-"The Vivarium" (Note: Level 6 is 45 feet high; with an additional 45 feet of space going up to the next level; and another 45 feet of space going down to the next level-Castello interview). Compare to the . Disinformation trail The disinformation trail begins with The Aviary. They were major disinformants during the Dulce affair,The Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen VictorianThe Black Lodge of Aviarian Adepti: Dark Disciples of Diabolical Disinformation who did their utmost to cover up Dulce Base—and probably quite effectively, as the Base is still not officially confirmed the way Area 51 is. Members of The Aviary fed disinformation to Paul Bennewitz driving him to madness. Eventually, Bennewitz was admitted to a psychiatric hospital.The Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian Aviary members Richard Dotyserpo.org, Article 3: UFO Magazine (Feb 2006) by Richard Doty and Robert CollinsExopaedia, Collins, Robert have contributed to the Serpo affair, and may have saturated much of the Serpo Releases in disinformation. A lot of bantering between "informants" occurs on the http://www.serpo.org Releases between "informants", calling out "red herrings" and the like—a stone thrown at The Aviary commentators such as "Falcon". It is also believed that much of the Serpo content, posted by "Request Anonymous" in 2005, was embellished in the hype of Gary McKinnon's 2004/5 interviews[https://amp.theguardian.com/theguardian/2005/jul/09/weekend7.weekend2 The Guardian, Game over] Jon Ronson interviews Gary McKinnon 2005 and news coverage concerning his hacking tirade into US government files. The actions of The Aviary should not be forgotten, or washed over by their input in Serpo. They want you to ‘Look up, to Zeta! Not down, under your feet.’ Serpo should be looked at with a heavy suspicious eye. It was not a planet—it was a Vivarium, like that of Dulce Base. See also * Alien agenda * Serpo conspiracy References Category:Serpo affair Category:Xenology Category:Abductions